


The Feeling Grows

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, References to Past Child Abuse, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scallisaac baby fic. Allison is pregnant, everyone is happy, but Isaac has some secret worries. Hurt comfort and fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling Grows

**Author's Note:**

> so this is kind of ridiculously fluffly and sappy but I just started thinking "What if..." and I couldn't help myself. Self betad. Title from Love is All Around by The Troggs. Also, I'm not sure how likely it would be that any baby of Allison's would have blond hair since she's dark haired and I know nothing of genetics but I don't care cus cuteness trumps science(at least in this fic)!

Allison had known, the minute she found out she was pregnant, that both her boyfriends would probably go a little crazy. Scott and Isaac both loved her so much, loved each other, and most of the time that was a good thing. But it did mean that when it came to her they could be a little overprotective.

And sure enough when she dropped the bomb they both went a little overboard.

For a few days after she told them there was relative bliss. It was all so new and all three of them kept kissing and hugging each other, randomly touching Allison’s belly in awe. But it didn’t take long for her boys to start to worry.

Eventually she realized, consciously or not, that they had divided up their expectant-fatherly duties. Scott took it upon himself to take care of all things related to Pregnant Allison. Most often he was the one who held her hair back when she started getting morning sickness, he was the one who stocked up on pre-natal vitamins and crazy craving foods at the grocery store even if it meant running out late at night. He was the one who rubbed her swollen feet and ankles and helped calm her when her mood swings got a little out of control.

Isaac on the other hand made it his job to be prepared for the actual baby when it got there. He read all the baby care books right along with Allison, even read more than her sometimes. He made himself in charge of converting their spare room into a baby’s room. He spent a few afternoons repainting it a bright sunny yellow and even spent his weekends out in the garage making the crib himself. He researched formula and baby food and how to change diapers. He learned how to knit and became surprisingly good at it, producing a cozy red hat, multiple pairs of adorably tiny socks, and even a small blanket. Allison got a secret, warm feeling in her chest as she sat on the couch, her stomach now very round with Scott sitting beside her massaging her neck and Isaac on her other side concentrating on finishing a light blue sock.

It takes her a while to realize that one of them is more worried than he should be.

She doesn’t realize that something is bothering Isaac until the day they find out the sex of the baby. They hadn’t cared about who the father was(Allison assumed the baby would start to look like one or the other of them at some point) and there was no way they knew of telling whether it would be a werewolf or not so they decided the least they could do is find out the gender.

“A girl! I totally knew it! She’s gonna be just as kickass as her mom!” Scott crowed in the car on the way back from their doctor’s appointment. Allison sat in the back seat, Scott turned around in the passenger seat to smile at her. She was sure the same wide smile was reflected on her face. She placed her hands contentedly on her bulging belly. She’d always wanted a girl.

Scott continued to babble happily about their daughter while Allison’s eyes shifted to Isaac. She couldn’t see his face as he drove, but his shoulders were slightly tense.

Before she could say anything they were home and she was being ushered inside by a still visibly excited Scott. It had been a tiring day and before she knew it she had nodded off on the couch while they watched T.V. When she woke up Isaac was gone and she sat up, remembering his stiff shoulders and silence in the car.

“Where’s  Isaac?” she asked Scott.

“I think he’s upstairs.”

Allison worried at her bottom lip.

“I think we should go talk to him, he seemed a little weird in the car.”

Scott’s brow furrowed but he followed her upstairs.

After a cursory look into their bedroom they found Isaac in the baby’s room, standing over the crib, looking down into the empty space where their daughter would soon be. Allison’s heart skipped a beat when she saw that his jaw was clenched and his eyes were red and misty. They went to him, standing on either side of him. Isaac wouldn’t look at them.

“Isaac, what’s wrong?” Allison asked.

“I’m fine, it’s nothing,” Isaac said, straightening up, but not looking at them. He fiddle with the mobile hanging above the bed. He had carved the little wooden figures himself, a kitten, a rabbit, a bird and a wolf pup.

“Isaac—“ Scott interjected.

“No. It’s nothing. And we,” he put his head in his hands, “we just found out it’s a girl and I shouldn’t be---“

“What you shouldn’t be doing it _not_ talking to us.” Allison said, placing a hand on Isaac’s sliding her fingers between his.

Isaac was silent for a while. Scott put a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing gently. Finally Isaac spoke, keeping his eyes glued to the crib.

“It’s just so real now,” Isaac began.

“Yeah,” Allison said, “but we’re _all_ worried, you know.”

“It’s not that,” Isaac says shaking his head, “It’s just---I never thought I would have kids. Not that I don’t want this,” he amended quickly, “But…my life was so shitty, for a long time when I was a kid I never thought I would be in a place where I would want---. And now I am, but what if—“ Isaac choked on his words.

“You’re not him, Isaac.” Scott said emphatically.

The realization hit Allison square in the chest.

“Even if I’m not, what if I’m just fucking bad luck” Isaac said, his voice strained.

Allison couldn’t take it. She grabbed Isaac as tightly as she could, pressing her face to his shoulder. She could feel Scott’s arms encircling him from the other side. Allison cupped Isaac’s cheek and gently and turned his face to her.

“You’re not. Because if you weren’t here we wouldn’t have what we have. The three of us.”

“You’re very good luck, and you’ll be a great dad.” Scott murmured.

Suddenly, Allison felt a tiny foot kick out against her belly. She grabbed Isaac’s hand and pressed it there so he could feel.

“I think she agrees.”

\-------------------------------------------------

When the baby finally comes the day is full of pain and sweat and fear and by the end of it Allison is bone tired. Her boys had been with her all the way, holding her hands(and secretly using their powers to take away some of her pain.) After they’ve all gotten a few well deserved hours of sleep a nurse brings their little girl in, swaddled in a clean with blanket. Scott and Isaac lean over from where they sit at her bedside as she looks at their daughter. She is so tiny and still red faced and squirming, but what Allison notices first is the few dark blond curls on her mostly bare head and her light hazel eyes.

“He looks just like you,” Scott says, his arm around Isaac. Allison looks up to see Isaac with tears rolling down his cheeks, a smile on his face, the bright, sunlight smile that he usually guards like a hidden treasure.

“I think she looks like Allison too though. Look at her nose.” He says, and hesitantly reached over to touch their daughter’s face.

Allison sits up and carefully leans over to let Isaac cradle the baby. His smile dims for a moment as he holds her like she might break. Scott peers over his shoulder wiggling his finger at her and she squirms and gurgles and Isaac’s smile is back.

“What about names?” Scott asks.

Allison lies back on the bed, watching them contentedly and sighs, “I don’t know. Just nothing that starts with an ‘A’.” she jokes, thinking of her own alliterative name.

“I can’t think of anything awesome enough, she’s so perfect!” Scott exclaims and Allison chuckles at his exaggeration, “Isaac?” he asks.

Isaac continues to stare down at their daughter, giving it some thought. Then he looks up and shrugs shyly.

“Well…I always thought…Zoe was a nice name.”

Allison finds herself smiling without realizing it. The name just sounds right. Scott nods his approval,

“It’s definitely not an A name.”

They talk for a little while longer, admiring Zoe and passing her between all three of them.

Scott dozes off again eventually(forgivable since her contractions started at 3am the night before), and Allison feels sleep tugging at her too. Her heavy eyes slip closed, but before they do she sees Issaac holding Zoe, looking down at her, not with the fear and worry that he had harbored for so long, but with pure joy.  


End file.
